Quietude
Quietude is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use without owner's consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Infobox art drawn by Resa. c: Appearance You are marched along the trail that has been worn out over many years of being trekked upon. No longer lush grass and ferns, underfoot is dusty, rocky, loose dirt and soil, dry during a lack of rain, and muddy and slick, prone to disaster when it rains. In the distance you see the largest tree in the Rain Kingdom, blackened and nearly dead, with the horrible occurrence of death around it. The air is still, deathly still. Strong rope hangs limply from one of the trees limbs, and large sort of stool under it. Next to this tree is a bony, slim figure, clad in a black cloak. Black scales only slightly contrast with the cloth and shadows, but what is most startling is a catlike pair of yellow eyes that watch you blankly. The RainWing executioner Quietude. Quietude's name only fits her too well. She hasn't said a word in her life, never finding reason to speak. She remains silent, still, an outline against the tree when most dragons she her. And in the moments they see her plastered, emotionless face is fleeting. She'll merely tie the noose around their neck, tether their wings down so they can't hover to prevent death, and tie their front limbs and back limbs (separately) together. Then she kicks away the stool, leaving the dragon to death. Quietude was born without a proper pigment that allowed her scales to shift colors. Yet, she had a pigment that allowed her to shift different shades, from the darkest black to the crispest white. The RainWing is often seen with a cloak hanging over her body. It has a couple holes in the top of the hood where her horns can slip through. Her talons are neatly curved, sharp, as they are not carefully groomed. Quietude's ruffs are slightly ragged around the edges. Personality If a dragon was told to describe Quietude's personality, it would be rather difficult. She spends her days living around the hanging tree, and refrains from making contact with most other dragons. Another thing that makes it difficult is the fact that Quietude has never spoken. Her emotionless mask always playing on her face like she was taught. Quietude has emotions, she simply tries not to let them flicker across her face. She may seem heartless, killing without the blink of an eye, but it was because that was what she was taught to do. The RainWing thinks this is what she has to do, it's as normal as breathing for her. Although the RainWing works as an executioner, she doesn't necessarily like death. Yes, it may bring quietness, but some of the haunting thoughts of those dying can plague you, whisper in your ears while you are alone. Quietude doesn't speak to others often, and therefore doesn't become angry, sad, happy, etc. very often. But, sometimes a feeling of loneliness with haunt her, and she knows that no one will truly associate with her because of her odd stance in the rank of things. History Quietude was born into a time where lustrous, beautiful scales on RainWing meant something. With her pigment defect, she was a disgrace to her family, so they dumped her out on the street before she was discovered. The RainWing was found nearly dead by Princess Glorious, who was heading back to the palace after cutting off ties with low-class citizens. She took the dying dragonet under her wing. Glorious named Quietude such because she was so quiet, never speaking, never voicing her opinion, infringing on subjects. Loneliness and silence hovered around her. When Quietude was about six, the executioner for the Rain Kingdom died, and Glorious came to the idea that the little orphan she found could become the new executioner. Before this, Quietude was a mostly pure soul who saw little to nothing of violence. She was thrust into her role, and quickly brainwashed into believing this is all she would truly be good for. Fights have occurred at the tree, dragonets running around the site for fun. Quietude has often scared them, though, walking through the mist that settles in the night, dawn, and dusk. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets